Ngidam
by MachaBl
Summary: Sayang sayang tapi pengen meluk suami orang! upat Hajime dalam hati sambil mencari kontak Haru, kemudian berjalan pergi ke arah dapur.


" _Selamat tuan Mutsuki, anda akan jadi seorang ayah_ "

Kalimat itu sudah berputar ratusan kali di kepala Hajime layaknya kaset rusak. Ia pikir kata itu adalah sebuah berkah, bukan berakhir petaka.

Bukan, Bukanya Hajime tidak senang mendengar berita baik itu. Malahan ia sangat senang, teramat senang malahan. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada penderitaan dibaliknya.

 **Tsukiuta BL Collection**

 **By : Akazawa_Liliyana**

 **Disclaimer : Tsukiuta THE ANIMATION**

 **By : Fujiwara and Jiku-sensei**

 **Ngidam**

 **Pair : Mutsuki Hajime x Shimotsuki Shun**

 **Warning : Typo, Occ, Humor garing, Shounen ai, Garing, Gaje , Omega!Shun Alpha!Hajime Omegavers**

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak Hajime dan Shun menikah,dan siapa sangka semingu setelah itu Shun sudah mengandung anaknya.

Semua orang tentu sangat senang mendengar berita baik itu. Hajime bahkan tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan seorang anak kecil akan memanggilnya Ayah, Membayangkan itu sudah membuat Hajime tertawa bahagia.

"Ada apa?!" Hajime terbangun dari tidurnya kalah merasakan ada tangan membelai pelan rambutnya. Iris mata lime yang berkaca-kaca menatapnya, membuat amarah Hajime yang tadinya memuncak hilang seketika.

Jujur Hajime sangat lelah, matanya baru terpejam sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Pekerjaan sebagai idol tanpa henti ia terima, dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi sikap labil omega yang telah resmi jadi istri dan calon ibu dari kedua anaknya.

Shun mengigit bibirnya pelan, sedikit ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan keinginannya atau lebih tepatnya keinginan kedua bayi kembar yang ada di kandungannya.

"Tidak jadi, aku minta tolong Kai saja."

Hajime menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik dan kembali memejamkan mata. Tak lama, kerena dengan sangat jelas ia mendengar suara tangisan.

"Shun." panggil Hajime sambil duduk di atas ranjang, lalu menyibak selimut yang digunakan Shun untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hajime sambil mengelus pelan helaian rambut Shun yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan.

"Hiks.. Sudah aku bilang aku akan minta pada Kai! Hajime tidur saja. Dasar tidak berguna!!" teriak Shun sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu pergi ke luar sambil membanting pintu.

Sekop mana sekop?! Rasanya ingin sekali Hajime mengubur leader dari unit saigan Six gravity itu hidup hidup. Andai saja pemuda berambut putih itu bukan istrinya, bukan matenya dan bukan juga ibu dari anak-anak yang sedang di kandungnya. Hajime dengan senang hati dan lapang dada mengubur Shun hidup hidup saat ini.

Tenang saja, Hajime mau melakukan itu kerena pasti mereka akan bertemu kembali di surga. Kerena apa? Jika Hajime melakukan sedikit saja kekerasa pada pewaris keluarga Shimotsuki itu. sudah pasti ia akan ditemukan tidak bernyawa dalam keadaan mengenaskan keesokan paginya.

Misalnya saja di racuni oleh Yoru, di kutuk oleh Rui, di hajar Kai dan Iku, di cincang Dai dan di mutilasi You. Ditambah dicabik-cabik Diablo dan masih banya daftar orang yang akan menjadikan Hajime sate jika ia menyakiti Shun.

Haru sudah pernah bilang, kalau dirinya Harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Shun. Menghela nafas, Hajime bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera mencari Shun.

Sebelum Shun menelfon Kai dan mengais terseduh seduh. Bilang kalau dirinya itu suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan sebagainya.

Hajime belum mau jadi sate, ia masih ingin punya hidup panjang, sekurang kurangnya ia bisa jadi seorang kakek.

"Shun," Hajime menemukan Shun sedang ada di ruang tamu, sedang menonton sinetron india. Hajime tidak mengerti, kenapa pemilik saluran tv swasta itu mau menyangkan Uttaran jam dua pagi. Emak

emak mana yang bakalan nonton coba?

"Ya Ha~ji~me~" sahut Shun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv yang menampilkan si Ichachan dan Tapasyachan sedang jambak-jambakan rebutan sepatu diskonan di Ramaiyana.

Hajime manautkan dahi tidak mengerti, tadi Shun sedih sampai menangis dan benci padanya, sekarang dia malah gigit bantal nahan emosi sambil megupat-upat si Tapasnyachan.

"Hajime duduk di sini, pengen bobok cakep di bahu Ha~ji~me kayak Verkun sama Ichachan!" ujar Shun dengan manja.

Mau tidak mau Hajime menurut, dari pada di bilangin suami tidak bertanggung jawab lalu di dendeng anggota Procella?

Setengah jam berlalu, Hajime masih belum tertidur sama sekali. Otaknya yang encer kayak air banjir di Jakarta masih mencoba mencerna bagaimana bisa si nenek belok ke kanan padahal seng kiri.

"Ngg..Hajime," Shun bangun dari tidurnya kala mendengar suara teriakan dari tv.

Gara gara si nenek idupin seng kanan lalu belok kiri, akhirnya si Ichachan ketabrak.

lalu motor tadi bermanuver 360 selama setengah jam dan meledak jadi kembang api dan menyebabkan kebakaran di Tanah Abang.

" Ada apa Shun?"

"Pengen _Kai

"Apa?"

"Ng.. Hoam_Kai!"

"Bunga bangkai?"

"Dasar pikun! Aku bilang pengen dipeluk Kai!!!"

"G"

"Ta_

"Gak boleh!"

"Emang kamu siapa ngelarang larang ha? Seterah aku mau dipeluk siapa. Hajime gak punya hak!"

"Shun aku suami_

"Hajime mau punya anak yang ileran gara-gara permintaan dedek bayinya tidak dipenuhi?!"

" Baiklah... satu menit!"

"Yey~ sayang Hajime~"

sayang sayang tapi pengen meluk suami orang _ upat Hajime dalam hati sambil mencari kontak Haru, kemudian berjalan pergi ke arah dapur.

Shun? Tiba-tiba aja nagis akibat motong bawang yang ntah dari mana.

 _"Kau tau sekarang jam tiga pagi kan Hajime!"_

"Maaf... Kai ada?"

 _"Kenapa kau mencari Kai jam tiga pagi begini?!"_

"Shun...dia bilang ingin dipeluk Kai,

"Haru?"

 _"Ah.. Bisa besok pagi saja, Kai dan aku__

"Oh...maah menganggu_

" _Bukan itu bodoh! Aku dan Kai sedang ada di Ho__

"Tidak usah jelaskan, maaf menganggu waktu priva_

 _"Astagah bukan! Bisa kau biarkan aku bicara dulu dan berhenti berpikir ambigu!!_

 _Aku dan Kai ada di Hokaidoh. Untuk syuting, kami akan kembali besok pagi,"_

"Fufufu~ aku bisa membuat pintu kamar mandi di samping Ha~ru terhubung ke rumahku~" ujar Shun yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menyambar ponsel Hajime.

 _"Tunggu kenapa kau bisa tau?"_

"Shiroki maou-sama desu!"

" _Hahaha.., baiklah, Akan ku bangunkan Kai."_

"Dengan ciuman?"

 _"Dengan tendangan~"_

 _Pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melanjutkan panggilan__

"Hajime!"

"Yah?"

"Pulsamu Habis."

" Tenang, aku tinggal membeli pabrik Telkomcell,"

Shun kini berdiri di depan pintu kulkas, sendok nasi ada di genggamannya. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya, dengan semangat empatlima. Shun mengayunkan sendok itu sambil membaca mantra.

Sedetik kemudian pintu kulkas terbuka, dengan ajaib Kai dan Haru keluar dari sana.

Hajime berkedip-kedip tidak percaya sementara Haru dan Kai merintih kesakitan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kita sampai di Tokyo," Komentar Haru sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Yah..yah...setidaknya kau tidak melihat dinosaurus yang hampir memakan kepalamu kala membuka pintu," sahut Kai sambil berdiri dari lantai.

"Konnbaw_

"Sekarang jam empat pagi!"

"Ohayou Ka~i, Ohayou Ha~ru." sapa Shun ramah sambil tersenyum hangat pada kedua tamu yang baru saja sampai megunakan Shun-exspres001(?).

"Ohayou Shun~"

"Jadi kedua keponakan kecilku merindukan paman Kai?" ujar Kai sambil berlutut di hadapan Shun.

Shun sontak saja memeluk si pria jangkuk itu dengan erat. "Mmn..mereka rindu Ka~i."

Kai hanya tertawa, kemudian ikut memeluk Shun. " Haha..paman Kai juga rindu Hiroshi dan Shiho!"

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Hajime ke Haru. sementara pemuda berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Kenapa harus? Shun sudah jadi mate Hajime. Kalian berdua tidak akan terpisahkan kecuali maut bukan?

Jadi berhenti bermuka kusut seperti itu.

Lagian itu permintaan kedua anakmu bukan?"

"Maaf... kau benar, jadi kapan aku akan jadi paman dari anakmu dan Kai?" tanya Hajime sambil menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum ke Shun yang melambai ke arahnya.

"Ntalah... Omega dan Beta yah... kau tidak akan pernah tau, benar kan?

"Maaf Haru, aku lupa Kai itu Be_

"Lupakan saja,"

"Haru~ sekarang Hiroshi dan Shiho ingin dipeluk oleh bibi mereka~" Shun langsung saja memeluk Haru tiba-tiba. "Eh...bibi Haru juga?"

Hajime lagi lagi menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. kemudian ia mendekat ke Shun yang sudah berhenti memeluk Haru.

"Shun." panggil Hajime.

"Ada apa Ha~Ji~me?"

"Kita kembali ke kamar ya? Haru dan Kai pasti lelah," Hajime mengambil sebelah tangan Shun lalu menggenggamnya.

Shun mengangguk setuju, setelah itu Hajime menyuruh Haru untuk tidur di kamar tamu dengan Kai. Setelah dua orang itu pergi, Hajime menarik Shun kembali ke kamar mereka yang ada di lantai tiga. Dimana hanya ada ruang kerja Hajime dan kamarnya dengan Shun.

"Hajime~"

"Ya?"

"Hiroshi dan Shiho minta sesuatu lagi," ujar Shun sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. Kemudian pemuda berambut putih itu menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang di sebelahnya.

"Mereka ingin dipeluk Hajime sambil tidur."

Hajime kembali tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk kecil sebelum ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Shun, Hajime memeluk Shun, Shun juga balas memeluknya.

Tak lama Hajime bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus, nafas yang hangat juga menerpah dada bidang miliknya. Perlahan mata Hajime terasa berat.

"Aku mencintaimu Shun, terimakasih untuk semuanya," Hajime megecup dahi Shun dengan lembut, kemudian ia tertidur sambil tersenyum tipis.

oke, jujur. Ini ancurkan? Hajime occ baget kan? Akhhhh.../flip table

 **Ciao! watashi Lisa desu** **maaf jika ini ancur dan gak jelas / sama kayak orang yang buat** **hehehe aing masih newbie, jadi mohon maklumi :')**


End file.
